A Little Love Will Do
by FamousWolf
Summary: Kurai Hisakata was always treated differently because of her looks but what will happen when she runs into someone just like her. A Zetsu love story. Will be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Love Will Do

A Little Love Will Do.

A Zetsu Love Story.

**I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. However, Kurai Hisakata, belongs to me with the exception of when she's in her tailed demon form and her appearance is based on Zetsu's. Kurai's demon form is based on a monster by Takahashi-sensei.**

My name is Kurai Hisakata (first, last), meaning Dark Moon. I am tall, around 5'11", and muscular. However, I am far from normal. My body is two different colors, black on the left and white on the right; everything is divided into those colors hair, teeth, everything. My left eye is a scarlet red while my right is baby blue. I have very sharp canine teeth, which freak people out when I smile. I have animalistic instincts, which are sometimes very hard to control and I end up biting people.

Everybody in my village has always hated me, so I ran away. And now I wander though out the land helping those I feel deserve to be helped. I thing I've learned on my travels…not very many people are worth saving. People are always quick to judge others based upon appearances. Granted I do obtain enough power to bring the world to it's knees, but I don't want to…I'm lazy.

As a matter of fact, today is a lazy day for me. I'm just laying in a patch of sun-bathed grass with my arms and legs held up in the air, like a sleeping dog. I look above my head to see a flower blooming, "How pretty." You say out loud to no one in particular.

"Tobi is a good boy!" a man wearing an orange swirled mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it proclaims as he runs past you. He sees you and stops, "Hello, I'm Tobi! I'm a good boy!"

"Hyper aren't you?" you say, looking up at him.

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" he says jumping around. "What are you doing? Who are you? Where'd you come from?" Tobi starts asking you questions a mile a minute.

"Whoa….Slow down captain Hyper. Come here and sit for a minute." Tobi does as you say and sits next to you. "Now lay down and relax."

"Look at the pretty clouds!"

"Yep."

"My name's Kurai and I don't have a home, I wander from place to place."

"Maybe Kurai-chan can join the Akatsuki like Tobi did." He says pointing at himself.

"Pass. Not interested." I reply, starting to doze off.

I wake up just as the sun is setting. I look over to my left and see Tobi curled up in a ball snoozing away. "TOBI!! TOBI!!" I heard people shout as the slowly make their way towards me and Tobi.

"Yo…Captain Hyper…wake up!"

Slowly, Tobi begins to wake up. "Whhhaaatttt…."

"TOBI!!"

Tobi quickly jumps to his feet and shouts back, "TOBI'S OVER HERE WITH KURAI CHAN!!"

I stand up and yawn. Suddenly the ground in front of Tobi and myself starts shifting and soon what looks like a giant Venus flytrap is standing there. My curiosity gets the better of me and I approach the strange plant. You get down on all fours and start sniffing at the strange plant, walking around it in a circle. "Curious….It looks like a plant, but smells like a man!" The plant begins to open and I stand up and to my great surprise, "It IS a man!" The man is clearly surprised, "Curiousier and curiousier…" I say reaching out and touching the man's half white and half black face.

"**Indeed**…_very curious…_" the man says, in two different voices.

"So you have a split personality…." My animal instincts activate and I sense that I'm surrounded by enemies. I let out a deep throated growl and turn to find that I am completely surrounded by men in cloaks like Tobi's, only these men weren't friendly.

That's all for now, I know Zetsu isn't a popular love interest but I don't care. Please message me if you liked my story.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 2 A Zetsu Love Story.

**Note: I don't own Naruto, I barely own Kurai Hisakata. Please read Chapter one for description of the character, etc.**

I continue to growl at the strange men and sniff woman. I get down on all fours and deepen my growl as they step out of the shadows; there are 5 men, not including Tobi and the mystery plant man, and 1 woman. The plant man looks at you with extreme interest.

"Well, this is quite convenient, a tailed demon that just delivers itself to us." Said a man with long black hair, and red eyes.

I turn my head so the black part is observing the men. "**So you're the ones who have been taking my cousins…**" it was Kiryu, my tailed demon. She can take over my body in times of stress or danger. "**Just so you know I'm not a pushover like they are….Many men have challenged me over the past 1,000 years I've existed…hehehehe, I've killed AND devoured them all. Although my new host doesn't approve of killing people, so it's been sooo long since I've actually killed someone…." **Kiryu is taking over my body, claws appear at the end of my fingers and feet, my canines grow longer, and the pupils and irises in my eyes disappear becoming fully scarlet red and baby blue. Having Kiryu in charge is weird, I become docile, sort of like I'm in a trance, yet I am aware of everything that happens.

The man with the long black hair and red eyes made some hand signs which Kiryu recognizes immediately. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

An enormous fireball heads towards me/us and Kiryu takes in a deep breath. Kiryu releases the breath and black flames pour out of our mouth and overpowers the man's regular flames. "**You're going to have to do better than that boy." **_**'**__Kiryu, let's please not fight them__**.' **_I think in my mind knowing she can hear me, "**They're threatening us Kurai, I'm not going to turn the other check and let them get away!" '**Kiryu…please!' "**Fine whatever. You guys are lucky I have such a gentle host…"** Kiryu says. There's a slight pain in my back and soon I hear a loud ripping sound. Two wings appear from my back, the right one white and feathery but the left black and leathery.

Everybody is stunned, "PRREEETTYYY!!" Tobi shouts.

"**He he, later Captain Hyper…plant man, Kurai hopes to meet you again sometime." **Spreading my wings, I flap them once and I'm in the air.

"Deidara go after her!"

Not long afterwards, I look behind me to see a blonde man riding on a clay bird, chasing me. "You can't get away, un!"

I turn quickly and begin to fly around the clay bird. It stops and shrieks in confusion, "**Hahaha, what's the matter boy? Bird can't keep up?" **I stop in front of this, Deidara. "**You should give up. Because of Kurai I won't hurt you but your clay bird…is another story."**

"Then I'll just make another one and continue to chase you, un."

"**But that'll take chakra, and a lot of it….** **Ah, screw it, I'm out of here."** I flap my wings and in 5 seconds I am miles away. I look down and see a beautiful meadow bathed in moonlight. Kiryu lands and retreats back into my mind. "Thanks, Kiryu." '**Yeah, whatever.'** I curl up in a ball and quietly fall asleep.

Sunlight shines on my face waking me up. I stretch like a cat and glance around to get a better look at the meadow. Last night, I landed in a patch of beautiful wildflowers. Standing up, I start to look for a source of water. After a short walk, I find a lake. "Nice." I say taking off my clothes and jumping in. I begin to change my shape into that of Kiryu's body; reptilian scales appear, my body grows and grows, my neck grows longer, and my head becomes more crocodilian-like full of razor sharp teeth, my wings appear, my hands and feet turn into three claws, and two tails (one white and one black of course) appear. (You in your dragon form /image/light and darkness dragon/Zenkar2008/LADD.png?o14 PS I know this is the Light & Darkness Dragon.)

I take in a deep breath then let myself sink to the bottom of the lake, keeping my wings close to my body. My feet hit the bottom of the lake and I press my body close to the bottom. My ambush is set with any luck an unwary animal will come for a drink and I will have my breakfast.

An hour passes and so far no luck. I raise my body a little and stretch my neck upward. I only let my nostrils break the surface and I take a deep breath before resuming my ambush position. Soon there's a commotion at the surface as some unwary prey takes a drink from the lake. I use my powerful muscles, along with a flap from my wings, to push off of the bottom of the lake and burst through the surface of the lake. It is a truly awesome sight; the spray of water droplets that catch the sunlight and seems to turn into all different colors, the flash of my dozens of razor sharp teeth as I open my mouth and released a hungry roar. My prey screamed in fear….Wait…screamed?!

"ZETSU-SENPAI!! ZETSU-SENPAI!! SAVE ME!! SAVE TOBI!!"

'Tobi??' '**Huh? Captain Hyper…?**' Kiryu begins to stir a little. I immediately stop my attack and glaze at the hyperactive man with my intense stare. He had jumped away from the edge of the lake and is now cowering against a tree.

"_What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself in now Tobi?_" says a voice, and not far from where Tobi is cowering, the plant man emerges from one of the trees. He takes one look at me and his mouth drops open.

I raise my hands from the water and place them on either side of Tobi, 'Hehehe, I'm going to have some fun.' Tobi squeaks in fright and cowers even more. I bring my head closer to him and I see Zetsu preparing to attack if I actually tried to eat Tobi. My head gets closer and closer, my black and white tongue rolls out of my mouth and I…lick Tobi. The strength of my tongue forces Tobi out of his cowering position and up against the tree. Both Tobi and Zetsu seem utterly shocked and I just give them a big, toothy grin. I start to fully emerge from the water and they just stare at me in amazement. When I am finally out of the water, I stand to my full height, well not truly my full height, my true full height would have made me taller the any of the mountains in this region. Right now I stand taller than any tree in the forest and the men don't even reach my knees. I then decide to see if they remember me…I spread my wings wide.

Immediately Tobi starts screaming, "KURAI CHAN!! KURAI CHAN!! TOBI IS SO HAPPY IT'S YOU!!" I bring both of my tails around and curl them up against my body. I watch in amusement as Tobi runs around in circles shouting.

"_Two tails…._**That's impossible.**"

"And why is that?" you ask Zetsu, making both him and Tobi jump in surprise.

"_Because we've all ready caught…_**and removed two-tailed from it's host.**"

I begin to change back to my human form. Of course, when I did I'm butt-naked. Tobi and Zetsu's eyes grow wide as I walk toward them. "You don't honestly believe there are ONLY nine tailed demons do you." I stop in front of Zetsu and notice that his white side is taking in my appearance in a nervous manner while his black side is staring at me lustfully. "Let me tell you a little secret, Zetsu." I bring my face close to his only slightly worried that he might try to close his flytrap thing on me. "**The tailed demons that you know and have been hunting…are 3****rd**** generation. I, however, am 1****st**** generation. I am MUCH more powerful than those little brats."** Kiryu tells him, taking over briefly. "**And by the way…Kurai likes you." **Her control over me loosens and I'm back in control. I blush a violent red and look over at Zetsu only to see….

That's all for now. Once again LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NEITHER DOES NARUTO.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 3

A Zetsu Love Story.

Note: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. I barely own Kurai Hisakata.

I look over at Zetsu and see that he is almost as red as me. He sees me looking at him and he closes his flytrap so I couldn't see him blushing anymore.

"YAY!! Since the Akatsuki already has a two-tail maybe Kurai chan can join!!" Tobi shouts, completely oblivious to the events that had just happened. He is jumping up and down in excitement and runs over to me and embraces me in a tight hug.

I blush a million different shades of red because…well, I am still naked. "Tobi, please let me go." He does and I immediately put my clothes back on. "And I already told you Tobi I'm not interested in joining your little organization."

Zetsu finally re-opened and said, "_The others are coming._"

"Shadow Chain Jutsu!" shouts a voice, and chains speed from the shadows and wrap around my neck, wrists, and ankles.

"**RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR**!!" Kiryu is awake now and isn't very happy about our situation. She starts to take over, transforming my body into hers. My clothes are torn to pieces. The chains adjust to my changing size and shape automatically.

"Well, look at that…she's taking her demon form." A man with silver-white hair and violet eyes says. "Maybe we should just f kill her before she becomes too much of a handful," he says.

"She has two tails…but I thought we already got the two-tailed demon?" a blue, shark-like man points out.

"**RRROOOAAARRR!**" Kiryu is seriously getting ticked off. She struggles to break the chains, but it seems the more she struggles the stronger and tighter the chains become. These chains seem to change something inside of Kiryu, turning her more violent.

"Yeah, we did." Says the man with black hair and red eyes.

"That means we CAN kill her!" the silver-haired man says, smiling evilly. He pulls out a three-bladed scythe from behind his back.

"_That's enough, Hidan. _**Itachi, release her from your chains!"** Zetsu says.

"**Go ahead and try to attack me, boy. I'm not afraid of your pathetic weapon." ** Kiryu says, looking at the one called Hidan. "**In all of my adult life, only one man has ever been able to hurt me.**" She says, turning so they can see the scar running along the left side. 'Zabuza.' "**Yes, a shame what happened to that man." **'I miss him.' **"As do I….He held the only weapon I truly ever feared." **'Kubikiri Hocho.'

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!!….We'll see about that, b!! I'll make you fear me!!" he runs towards me, scythe held high. Zetsu intercepts him and punches him, knocking him to the ground. Tobi then grabs his scythe and runs toward me. He swings it at the chain around my neck, it breaks and disappears. He the proceeds to cut the other chains and soon I'm free.

I rear back, but I don't attack them instead I exchange control with Kiryu and change back into my normal form. I bowed to Tobi, "I owe you a great dept, Captain Hyper. Those chains…were bring out the worst in Kiryu." I turn to Zetsu and say, "I owe you too, Zetsu sama, for defending me."

I stand up and look around. Of course, I'm naked now and I basically flash all of the Akatsuki members. (Except for Pein, Konan, Deidara, and Kakuzu.) "Tobi knows!! Tobi knows how Kurai-chan can repay Tobi! Join the Akatsuki!" The suggestion makes me uncomfortable.

Most of the other members are looking at me with wide eyes, "It's fine with me, if a pretty woman such as her wants to join, I don't think anyone in their right mind would refuse," the blue shark man says.

Zetsu takes off his cloak and places it over me. I button it quickly, "Thank you." I look at him, he isn't wearing a shirt and I see that he is very muscular. I blush a deep red.

"_Not a problem._"

"The decision is not ours to make. It is Leader-sama's." says the man called Itachi.

"LET'S GO SEE LEADER-SAMA KURAI-CHAN!!" Tobi shouts, at the top of his lungs. He grabs your hand and begins dragging you through the forest. "Tobi is so happy Kurai-chan is going to join the Akatsuki."

We finally stop outside of a large cave with the entrance blocked by a boulder. Zetsu emerges from the ground in front of me and places his hand on the boulder and it moves to the side. I enter behind Zetsu, but Tobi still has a hold of my hand and is walking beside me happily. Inside, the cave is pitch black and I activate Kiryu's night vision to see in the dark. Soon dim lights lighten the cavern and I can see without my night vision; we've entered a room that appears to be the living room, it has a couch and a TV and two chairs.

"_The first thing we should do is get you some clothes…._**Aaawww, do we have to?….**_Yes_….**Joy killer.**" I giggle at the conversation that Zetsu has with himself. We enter a hallway that has quite a few doors.

Zetsu stops outside a door and knocks, "What is it?!" calls a female's voice.

"_It's me Zetsu. We might have a new member and her clothes got torn to…_**pieces while fighting. She needs clothes."**

"Send her in!" I open the door and enter cautiously. A woman with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair gets up off of her bed. "My name is Konan," she says with a friendly smile.

"I'm Kurai Hisataka."

She walks over to me, "Are you the one with the tailed-demon in you?"

"Yeah, her name is Kiryu, she's a 1st generation two tailed-demon." As I explain about the generations of tailed-demons, she searches through her clothes for a deceit looking outfit. Finally I decide on a pair of black shorts and a white shirt with no sleeves. I'm not wearing a bra, but I have a pair of black panties on.

I leave Konan's room and hear her shout, "Bye Kurai! I hope Pein-kun accepts you."

"Bye Konan! It was nice meeting you!" I look around and see Zetsu waiting for me. "Hi. Where's Tobi?"

"_He went ahead to talk to Leader-sama…_**Which is what you should call him."**

We have begun walking again, "Why? Konan…."

"_Konan is special…_**Leader-sama has the hots for her."**

"Oh," I look over at him. "And do you have the hots for someone as well?"

He laughs, "_Konan is the only woman…_**unless Leader-sama lets you join….**_Besides who in their right mind…_**would love a monster like me?"**

I stop and look at him. "Maybe a monster like you." I say grabbing his hand and forcing him to stop and look at me. I lean upwards, he is quite taller than me, and I give him a gentle kiss on the lips. He deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around my waist. I feel a slight shock run through my spine and I am about to kiss him harder and more lustfully when I suddenly hear a noise behind us.

That's all for now bye-bye!! /image/zetsu/The-Shadow-Alchemist33/akatsuki/Tobi and Zetsu/NDMZetsuLaDDbymasamunerevolu.jpg?o492


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Love Will Do

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 4

A Zetsu love story.

Note: I don't own Naruto, if I did Zabuza would still be alive and Hidan would be gone.

I hear a noise behind me and Zetsu and turn around only to be embraced tightly by Tobi. "TOBI WANTS A KISS TOO!!" I giggle and kiss him lightly on his mask where his cheek would've been. "No, Tobi wants a kiss like Kurai-chan gave Zetsu-sama."

I smile evilly, "Fine, but you'll have to remove your mask."

Tobi becomes nervous, "Never mind then. Bye." He takes off running, holding onto his mask like he's afraid I might chase him down and take it off.

Suddenly, Kiryu becomes unnerved. "Kiryu, what's wrong?" I say out loud and Zetsu looks at me. '**Nothing, young one. I just need flesh…**' "Oh, you want me to let you have control so you can go out and hunt later?" '**It's not animal flesh that I crave….**' "What do you mean?" But Kiryu never answers me.

--FF TO AFTER YOU MEET PEIN--

"_Congratulations…._**You are now a member of the Akatsuki…**_and our partner."_ Zetsu says, looking at me. It's true, Pein had made me Zetsu's partner and I couldn't be happier. "_Come on I'll introduce you to everyone."_ He leads me back to the living room where everyone is situated, either arguing or watching TV. _"The blonde guy is Deidara., Silver-haired guy is Hidan…_**stay away from Hidan, he might try to sacrifice you to his god.** _That's Itachi and Kisame."_

The shark man looks up, "Hey, so Leader-sama accepted you huh? That's great, welcome to the group."

"Thank you, Kisame-sama." I say and slightly bow to him.

Zetsu clears his throat and we continue the introductions, "_Of course, you already know Tobi and Konan…._**This is Kakuzu, you don't have to really worry about him unless you touch his money."** Zetsu points at a man who is almost completely covered.

"KURAI-CHAN!! TOBI JUST HEARD THE GOOD NEWS!!" Tobi yells, jumping on me.

--FF A WEEK (yeah I'm getting a bit lazy, but I don't even know if anyone really likes this story)--

I'm exhausted, I'm just getting back with Zetsu after a mission. Our mission was to spy on one of the tailed-demon hosts. But because of my own clumsiness, we were discovered and ended up in a battle with the village's ninjas.

"I'm sorry for screwing up Zetsu…I haven't been feeling well lately." And it's true, lately Kiryu has become more and more unsettled as her desire for human flesh increases.

"_It's ok…._**No, it is not! We could've been killed, you clumsy fool! **_Don't talk to her like that, she didn't mean it! She's sick…._**She's probably just saying that…"** As I listen to the argument between Zetsu's two halves I become irritated.

"I'm going to my room….Tell the others NOT to disturb me." I say, leaving an upset Zetsu behind. I enter my room and slam the door. I take off the Akatsuki cloak and throw myself on the bed. The desire for human flesh is almost unbearable. "Kiryu, why?" '**I'm a dragon…human is part of my diet.**' Finally, I drift off to sleep, little did I know it wasn't a 'natural' sleep.

--ZETSU'S P.O.V--

I hope Kurai isn't angry with me. She seemed upset after the conversation with myself. "_Maybe we should go and apologize…_**why we didn't do anything wrong, she's the one who screwed up! **_But she's ill we shouldn't be too hard on her, after all we love her."_ To this my black half has nothing to say. It's only been a short while, but I've fallen head over heels for Kurai, I'm just too scared to tell her.

I enter the living room and see Itachi and Kisame sitting on the coach watching TV. Over the past week, Kurai has become quite close with Kisame, calling him Same-sama and him calling her, Ray-ray. Honestly, I'm a bit jealous of both Kisame and Tobi. Tobi is constantly following Kurai like a little puppy dog and she actually ENJOYS it.

Suddenly I hear yelling and someone running down the bedroom hallway towards the living room. "HELP, UN! SHE'S SNAPPED!" Deidara runs into the living room with a look of pure terror on his face. Immediately, Itachi and Kisame are on their feet and ready to fight. Deidara runs behind them and I can smell the scent of blood, "She BIT me!!"

A loud, hungry growl fills the room and from the shadows steps Kurai. Her eyes are pupil-less and there's no irises, her teeth have turned into fangs, and a flood of drool is coming from her mouth. "_Kiryu…._**is in charge.**" I tell them. "**It looks like…**_Kurai is unconscious inside of her body._"

"Then we'll just have to wake Ray-ray up." Kisame says.

Kiryu launches towards Itachi, her claws ready to tear him to pieces. Kisame blocks her with Samehada and she snarls and snaps at him. "Samehada…isn't affecting her at all! It's like she's immune to it."

I get behind her and wrap my arms around her tightly. Instantly, she tries to turn around in my arms to bite me. "_Calm down, Kiryu….You know this isn't what Kurai would want._" She begins to calm down some, thinking about how upset her gentle host would be.

"**I need flesh…human flesh…."** She says barely above a whisper.

"Is that what's wrong with her?" Leader-sama asks, entering the living room with the others. "Well, she's in luck Hidan and Kakuzu just got back and they have some bodies that need to be disposed of….Take her with you Zetsu."

"_Kiryu…can you let Kurai have control again?"_ I ask and she nods and goes limp in my arms.

"Zetsu, what's going on?" Kurai says, waking up. I kiss her forehead and explain what just happened to her. "Oh, Deidara-kun! I'm so, so sorry!" she says, running over to him and hugging him.

"It's ok, un….I know it wasn't you." He says, hugging back.

"_Kurai, come along…_**we have something we need to do.**" I say, heading for the exit.

--BACK TO KURAI'S P.O.V.--

I follow Zetsu outside, "So what's our mission, Zetsu-kun."

Zetsu blushes deeply. "_We have to…_**tame the beast that rests…**_inside of you."_

I stop dead in my tracks, "You mean…I have to eat human flesh?!"

He stops and looks at me, "_Not you…._**Kiryu….**_Kurai, it's for the best. _**She's already attacked someone…**_if her hunger isn't fulfilled…_**next time she might kill someone."**

I keep my head down and think about what he just said as we continue to our destination.

That's all for now if you like it please review! I'm going to be putting my stories up here since Quizilla is being gay and won't let me make my stories. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 5

A Zetsu Love Story.

Note: I don't own Naruto or Light and Darkness Dragon. Also there's some cussing in this one.

--After the "mission" with Zetsu (I'm not going to make you read about the flesh eating part)--

Kiryu is finally full and satisfied and we're heading back to the hideout. I held my head down, looking at the ground.

"_There's nothing to be ashamed of…._**It's just a part of Kiryu's nature."** Zetsu says, trying to comfort me.

"I know and accept that…."

"_Then what's upsetting you?"_

I remain silent. The moon is shining brightly in a beautiful star filled sky. I walk beside Zetsu for a while in complete silence. We're walking along a path and Zetsu is looking at me with worry. "Twweett," "Tweet." I look up and see a couple of nightingales cuddling up close to one another in their nest. I sigh and turn my attention back to the path. A pair of foxes cross the path, they stop and look at us, touch noses, then disappear into the forest. For the first time in a while, I feel so lonely.

"It's nothing really Zetsu…I just feel so lonely…" '**Especially now**…**that it's mating season and**…**I'm the only one of my kind**.'

His eyes grow slightly wide, "_Oh, I know all too well…_**how that feels. **_So is it Kiryu…_**that feels so lonely or…**_is it you?"_

I shrug, "Both I guess." I look up at the full moon. "It's nights' like this when I really miss him," I say out loud tracing the scar along the left side of my body.

"**Who?"** Zetsu sounds a bit angry. He stops and just glares at me.

I shrink away from him a little, "No one…he's dead now." Zetsu relaxes a great deal and begins walking again all traces of anger gone. '**Hehehe, I can smell it.'** "What are you talking about Kiryu?" '**He wants to mate with you.'** I blush a million shades of red. "Zetsu, do you like me? Is that why you got angry when I mentioned missing another guy?"

He stops and looks at me with a little bit of panic in his eyes, "_Y-yeah, I r-r-really do l-like y-y-you…._**But it's obvious that you're not willing to let go of the past and I accept that I will never hold you."**

"Oh, Zetsu. I really like you too." I say, and go over to embrace him. I hug him tightly and he hugs me back. "Maybe you're the one who can finally heal my broken heart."

He starts stroking my hair, "_Tell me about…_**what happened to him and…**_how you met."_

"Ok, his name was Zabuza Momochi and he's the one who gave me this scar…."

--**FLASHBACK TIME**-- (Kurai is 18 in the flashback fyi)

I'm swimming around in a river not far from Kirigakure chasing fish around. I'm having a grand time scaring the fish when a giant sword comes plunging through the water and impales several fish. Out of pure curiosity, I jump on the sword as it's being pulled back out of the water. I hold on tight and soon break through the water. "Hello!" I shout.

"What the hell?" says a deep, masculine voice. I look up at him and see that he's very handsome even if the bottom half of his face is hidden. "Who the hell are you? What were you doing in the water girl?" I stand up on his huge sword, "Stop that! You're heavy!"

I jump off and he nearly looses his balance, "Humph! You don't talk to WOMEN very often do you?" I say, holding my nose high in the air and starting to walk off.

"Hold it right there!" he says and throws a kunai at my feet. "You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions GIRL!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." I say, amusement written all over my face.

"Have it your way, girl." He pulls the fish off of the end of his sword and stands in a fighting position.

"Bring it on, cupcake." I say and begin to change into Kiryu's body.

"Oh, shit what have I gotten myself into?" he says, after I've finished changing. I lurch my head and neck forward, jaws wide open then slam them shut. But he had moved out of harm's way and was making hand signs. Suddenly, at least 6 water clones of him appear. They form a circle around me and then jumped at me I manage to take out 2 with my tails, 1 with each of my clawed hands, and 1 with my jaws…which means, I've missed the real one. Suddenly there's great pain running along the left side of my body and I let out a painful roar. The man lands in front of me his sword dripping with my blood.

'**What's going on Kurai?'** Kiryu asks sleepily. 'He hurt me…in your body!' Instantly, Kiryu is fully awake. '**Do you want me to kill him for you?'** 'No, this man…interests me. Let's see how he reacts to your shining breath though.' Light begins to gather between my jaws and the man begins to make more signs.

"Water style: Water Barrier!" A huge wall of water just barely manages to block my attack. But while he is distracted with that I manage to pin him to the ground with one of my clawed hands. I am beginning to feel light-headed because of blood loss, but I manage to say "I win, cupcake."

"Fine. You win…." He says, as I change back to human form. "What's your name anyway?"

"Kurai…" I manage to say before passing out.

--BACK TO PRESENT--

"That's how we met and became inseparable. We eventually found a young boy, Haku, and Zabuza raised him to be a weapon. I tried my best to be like a mother to the boy (I hope you all are paying attention a secret was just revealed) and I was heart broken when he died." I admit to Zetsu, who is still holding me and stroking my hair.

"_Zabuza Momochi, I've heard that name somewhere…._**Kisame mentioned him and how he died….**_That's right."_

A small sigh passes my lips in relief that I won't have to retell how Zabuza died. "Thank you for comforting me Zetsu." I say and give him a light kiss on the lips.

"_No problem…._**we should be getting back to the base."** As we head back to the hideout, hand in hand, both of our feelings of loneliness disappears.

Sorry, if this one was boring/confusing. I hope you caught the little secret I put in at the end. Later!


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 6

A Zetsu Love Story.

**Note: There's been a little confusion about my character. Kurai is the girl and Kiryu is the tailed-demon inside of her. It's my fault I shouldn't have given them both names that starts with K, so here's a head's up from now on Kiryu is going to be called Ryu for short. Hopefully it'll be easier to remember Ryu means dragon so it should be easier. If you didn't get the secret in the last Chapter all will be revealed soon.**

We arrive back at the hideout and enter, still holding hands. "Hey, kiddo…are you feeling better?" asks Kisame as we enter the living room. He sees us holding hands and laughs, "I see Zetsu finally found some one to love. Who could've guess it would've been a dragon demon." Next to him on the coach, Itachi just mumbles something inaudible.

I stick my tongue out at Kisame and he returns the gesture. When we were out of Kisame and Itachi's earshot, Zetsu speaks. "_So you and Kisame have gotten…_**close."**

I giggle, "Yeah, he's like my big brother now. I never knew someone who looked like a shark could be such a gentleman." I look at Zetsu, "You're not jealous of Kisame are you?"

He looks at me shocked, "**No…**_a little…_.**Moron, when a girl asks you if you're jealous of one of her friends you're supposed to say no….**_But that would have been a lie and I don't want to lie to Kurai-chan, ever."_

I giggle at Zetsu's argument with himself. "Well this is my door. I'll see you tomorrow Zetsu-kun. Goodnight." I give him a kiss on the lips and he deepens it. Finally, I break away. "Night."

"_Good…_**night."** He says as I enter my room and close the door. I flip on the light only to be greeted by a sleeping Tobi curled up in a ball laying on my red sheets. I laugh slightly then walk over to wake him up.

He yawns and stretches, "Oh, Kurai-kun! Tobi tried to stay up and wait for you but Tobi fell asleep."

I laugh, "Oh, and why did you try to stay up half the night waiting for me for?"

He jumps up, "To give you this!" He holds up…a smashed flower. "Oh, Tobi smashed it!"

I laugh and take the flower anyway, "Thank you Tobi. Come here." Tobi comes over to you and you fix his hair, "You had bed hair. Now go on to your own room, you little imp." He runs out of your room, probably to wake Deidara up and bug him. "Hahaha," I laugh to myself. "It's eerie how much Tobi reminds me of…." But I stop mid-sentence, I didn't want to think about that now. I take a shower and put on my long night shirt. I lay in my bed and fall asleep.

--A MONTH PASSES--

I'm just getting back from a 'mission' with Zetsu. It's almost sunset so we decide to sit outside on a tree branch to watch. I'm cuddled up close to him and he has his arm around me. We're just talking and laughing and having a wonderful time.

I notice something slithering from tree to tree. "Zetsu, is that a snake?" I ask him pointing at the thing.

He looks then sighs, "_It's Orochimaru…._**What does that moron want now….**_Kurai, go warn the others of our…_**unwanted guest."**

I nod and run off inside.

--Zetsu's P.O.V.--

I jump down from the tree and land in front of Orochimaru, "_If you're here for your pet snakes, you're too late…_**we already ate them."** I give him a toothy grin.

"Is that anyway to greet an old teammate, Zetsu?" he says.

"_It is…_**when it's you."** I say, sending him a death glare. "_What are you doing here?"_

"I've come for the dragon demon, of course."

I growl at him, "**What do you want her for?"**

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow and laughs, "So it is true….You're in love with it." I deepen my growl, "I want it for the same reason as the Akatsuki of course…for it's power."

"**She isn't an it!!"** I lash out at him with my fist and hit him across the face. He stumbles backwards, "_I will keep you away from her…_**even if it kills me."**

"So you've figured out the first part of my plan. That's her weakness, if someone she truly loves dies then she forces herself into a self induced coma so she won't have to deal with the pain right away. Like when her fiancé died," I stop in complete surprise, "What? Didn't she tell you about young Zabuza?"

My black side's hand clenches in anger while my white half now understands why Kurai is still grieving. '_She never gave herself time to grieve for him, so she's grieving now…._**But she never told us they were engaged….**_Maybe it hurt her too much to think about it.'_

While I am having an inner argument with myself, I fail to notice that sound ninja have me surrounded. "Now Zetsu, let's get this over with, I have a demon to capture."

--Back To Kurai's P.O.V.--

I'm running through the hideout screaming, "HEY! WAKE UP! OROCH--SNAKE MAN'S HERE!!" I couldn't quite remember the man's name.

Kisame and Itachi are the first to react. They run past me heading for the door. Next is Hidan and Kakuzu. Then Deidara, Tobi, and Konan. I'm behind Tobi as we exit the hideout. As soon as I exit a body is thrown at my feet. "ZETSU!" I bend down to check to see if he's still breathing. Luckily he is, but it's very shallow and forced. I freeze up not knowing what to do.

"Look out, Kurai-chan!" Tobi says and blocks a kunai that would've went through my stomach. "Don't worry Kurai-chan Tobi will protect you!" Tobi steps in front of me and all I can do is hug Zetsu's unconscious body. "Ow, that hurt Tobi!"

I look up and see that Tobi is bleeding out of his left shoulder pretty bad. This snaps me out of my terrified state. "Tobi!" He looks at me and when he does he gets hit with a blast of sound and gets knocked out. 'This scene is starting to look eerily familiar.' The other Akatsuki are too busy fighting sound ninja to be able to help me, Tobi, or Zetsu.

"What's the matter Kurai? Is this looking familiar? Maybe like when you discovered your fiancé, Zabuza?" Orochimaru says and I glare at him. "There's only one thing missing isn't there?"

For a second, I'm confused then when I look down at Tobi for just a split second I saw…. "Haku." I see Orochimaru bring out a sword from his mouth and swing it towards Tobi. Thinking quickly I cover myself with Ryu's (read note) scales and cover Tobi with my body. His sword hits my body, but doesn't do any damage to me. Instead his sword is shattered to pieces. "There's one other major difference between last time and now, snake man."

He raises an eyebrow in interest and asks, "And what would that be?"

"Last time I wasn't there to save them," I said and begin changing into Ryu's body. I roar and everyone stops fighting. I lurch forward and snap my jaws close on a sound ninja. I then lash out with my right arm and cut three in half.

Orochimaru then summons his pet, Manda. "What now Orochi…." He sees me, "Nope, I don't think so…you're on your own Orochimaru." He then disappears.

Orochimaru looks shocked that his pet just abandoned him, "You coward!" He looks back at me, "I don't understand…your fear…."

"**You idiot Zetsu isn't dead!"** Ryu says, as she tries to eat him. He dodges though, and summons two snakes. Ryu uses her shining breath and destroys them.

"Retreat!" Orochimaru shouts, but most of the sound ninja had already been pushed back or killed by the other members of the Akatsuki. I change back to normal as Orochimaru disappears into the shadows.

Kakuzu walks over to examine Zetsu. "Can you help him Kakuzu?"

"Yeah, but he won't be going on any missions anytime soon." Kakuzu says.

I bend down, "Tobi…wake up."

He sits up and yawns. "Ow, Tobi's shoulder hurts."

"Take off your cloak and shirt and I'll examine it." He does and I can see he has a six pack and muscular arms. There's a gash on his left shoulder, "Thank goodness. It isn't too bad Tobi, I can fix it myself. Come on, let's go inside. I'll stitch you up and then we'll wait to see how Zetsu's doing."

"OK!" He jumps up, "OW!"

"You're going to have to take it easy for a while, ok Toby?"

"Ok…" he says, pouting. We begin heading inside the Akatsuki hideout.

"By the way, thank you for defending me Tobi."

"Not a problem! Tobi would give his life for Kurai-chan! Kurai-chan is like a mother to Tobi!"

Ok, that's all for now. I'm grateful for the 3 people who have reviewed my story. If you've tried to private message me and I haven't responded it's because I don't know how to check my messages yet so just e-mail me.


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 7

A Zetsu Love Story.

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Light and Darkness Dragon.**

This one has Mature content.

I'm waiting outside of Zetsu's bedroom door, nervous. "Hey, kiddo."

I look up, "Oh. Hey, Same-sama." I look back down at my feet.

"Was what Orochimaru said true? Were you engaged to Zabuza?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, Kakuzu steps out of the room. I hop to my feet, "Kakuzu! How is he?!"

"He's fine. He's been asking for you."

I walk pass him and enter the room. "Zetsu-kun …" The room is dark and filled with the fragrance of flowers. I see his non-moving body laying on his bed. I move over to his side. I place my hand on the side of his face, "Zetsu-kun."

"_Kurai…"_ he says, weakly.

"No, don't talk…."

"_Why…_**didn't you tell me…**_about being engaged to him?"_

"It…was…in my past…and all I want to do is move on with my life." He moves his head slightly and kisses my hand.

--A MONTH PASSES--

Zetsu is making a slow recovery and I've been bringing him back 'food' when I leave to 'cleanup' after the other members. I am just returning from one such mission when I feel a strange sensation in my lower region. "Oh, no. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Ryu (remember from last chapter) laughs, '**Yep. It's exactly what you think it is Kurai. It's that time of the year...mating season.'**

I just ignore it and continue to the base. '**Come now Kurai, you know you can't ignore our animal instincts. Go and hump your mate. You'll feel better." **My face turns a deep red, "This instinct I CAN ignore. Besides when Zetsu and I do finally make love I want it to be special." '**Fine, have it your way, but we both know you won't be able to resist for too long.'** I ignore her and enter the hideout.

I knock on Zetsu's door and a voice inside says, "_Enter."_

I step into the room and say, "I brought you a doggy bag." I see him sitting on his bed with no shirt. A sharp pain runs through my lower region, "Ow."

He looks at me in alarm, "_Kurai, are you okay_?"

I force a smile, "Yeah." I toss him the sack. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

--THE NEXT DAY--

I'm sitting outside, digging my claws in the ground like a cat sharpening it's claws. "There you are Kurai-chan! Tobi's been looking for you!"

"Go away Tobi."

"But…."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Tobi takes off running like a bat from hell is after him. '**You're caving, Kurai.'** "I know that Ryu, thanks for pointing out the obvious."

I pass the rest of the day by myself, occasionally hiding from Zetsu who's been desperately searching for me. Finally, night falls and I'm feeling so energetic…too energetic. So I decide to go running through the base at top speed. "What the hell is goi…" I run over Hidan and he yelps in surprise and pain.

I run between Itachi and Kisame, "Jeez, was that Kurai?"

"I think so." Itachi mumbles.

"Come on Deidara-senpai…play with Tobi." I run at Deidara's legs and send him falling to the ground. "Kurai-chan?"

I run past Zetsu and nearly knock him down, "**What the hell?! **_Kurai!?"_

Hours pass, and no one in the Akatsuki is able to sleep with me racing through the halls at top speed occasionally running into things and breaking them. "Ok, how long has she been doing this?" Pein asks.

"About 4 hours now," Kisame answers.

"What the hell is her fucking problem?!" Hidan asks, very upset.

"Wait…I think she stopped." Konan says, but too soon. I come running past them heading for the exit. I continue running throughout the night.

I return early in the morning, I've lost to my animal instincts. I enter the hideout and I'm greeted by an exhausted and worried Zetsu. "**Where have you been?!"** I begin rubbing against his legs and purring. "_What…."_ I turn my butt to him, raise it, and whine at him. "_What…_**what…."** I've apparently confused both sides.

"Heat," I manage to say in between purrs.

"_You're hot?"_

"Zetsu-san! Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi says, dragging Kisame behind him. I begin rubbing against Tobi's legs and purring. My tails come out and begin twitching in all directions. '**Tobi's DEFINITELY a dominate male.' **Ryu says inside my head. I left my head and sniff at Tobi's crotch. "HEY! That's Tobi's private area Kurai-chan!" he says, covering himself.

I begin rubbing against Kisame and purring. "Heat," I manage to say again.

"Heat??" Tobi and Kisame say confused.

"Is Kurai-chan hot?" I shake my head. "Is Kurai-chan cold then?" I shake my head again.

It dawns on Kisame all of a sudden and he bursts out laughing. He's laughing so hard that he holds his sides in pain. "So that's what's been wrong with you, kiddo?"

"**What…**_is it, Kisame?"_

Kisame finally manages to stop laughing, "She isn't hot or cold….What she meant was she's IN HEAT." He breaks up laughing again. Zetsu blushes deeply. "All you need to do, Zetsu, is bang her a few times then she should return to normal."

I look up at Zetsu and give him my most adorable growl. "_I…I…I…"_ Zetsu is at a lost for words.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I KNOW I'M EVIL. BYE!!


	8. Chapter 8

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 8

A Zetsu Love Story.

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Light and Darkness Dragon.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE THEMES. WARNING LEMON!**

Zetsu is still at a lost for words as I continue to rub against him purring like an overgrown cat. "_B..b..b…" _

I bounce around Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu on all fours. "What's going on in here?" Itachi says, walking in to the living room.

"Kurai-chan is in heat!" Tobi says, pointing at me. Itachi just turns around and walks back into the kitchen. "Don't worry Kurai-chan Tobi will help you!"

This snaps Zetsu back into reality and he growls as Tobi steps towards me. "**Tobi…**_don't make me…_**have to eat you."** Tobi runs behind Kisame, who is still laughing his head off.

"You might want to be, ha, careful Zetsu. Hahahaha, a lot of females make, hahaha, the males prove themselves worthy of being, hahaha, their mates." Kisame says, in between laughs.

Zetsu bends down and wraps his arms around my waist and I take off running, dragging Zetsu with me. "_Kurai! _**Stop!"** But I keep running, Zetsu doing his best to hang on. I run down the hallway and run into Zetsu's door causing it to fly open and nearly break. Zetsu finally lets go and stands up. "_Ok…_**Kurai let's…", **he closes the door. **"**_What happened to your clothes?" _

I am completely naked, having taken off my clothes when he was closing the door. I growl at him, "Fight."

"_Huh? But you…"_ I rush at him on all fours, but he moves out of the way. He tries to grab me from behind but I break out of his grip and jump away. I rush at him again but this time he counters and pins me to the floor. "**Now stop this nonsense…."** I purr at him and lick his cheek showing that I accept him as my mate. "_What was…_**that for?"** He lets me up and I jump on his bed. I lay down and start making cute little growls and purrs at him.

His flytrap suddenly disappears and he takes off his cloak. His beautifully muscled chest and arms flexing as he approaches the bed. He stops at the edge of the bed and I grab his hand and place it on my cheek, nuzzling it. He gets on top of me and I can feel his bulge pressing against my womanhood. He kisses me and I deepen it. He licks my lips asking for permission and I part my lips. His tongue plunges into my mouth and I let out a very human moan. His hands then travel down my body, his right stopping at my breasts his left at my entrance. He starts to kiss and suck on my neck as his right hand begins to play with my breast and his left starts rubbing my clit. I let out a long, loud moan as he not only finds the spot on my neck but also finds a good spot inside. I run my hand down his chest and to his bulge. I begin rubbing and he lets out a deep moan. Suddenly he gets up and strips out of his pants.

The door bursts open, "Zetsu, Leader-sama….What the fuck?!" Hidan says in total shock.

"Rrrroooaaarrr!" I jump at Hidan, biting his neck.

"Oooowwww, get her fucking off of me!" Zetsu grabs me and pulls me off of Hidan. Hidan runs off screaming that I'm a crazy bitch.

I begin spitting, "Yuck. He doesn't taste good at all."

Zetsu laughs, "**I know…**_Kurai, are you okay now?"_

"Yeah, I've settled down some, but I still need…want…" I don't have to finish my sentence. Zetsu kisses me and puts me down on the bed. I lay back and watch as he takes off his boxers. My eyes widen slightly, his member is pretty big and hard. He gets on top of me and positions himself between my legs. I can feel the tip of his manhood nudge my entrance and I whine a little, wanting him to be inside of me already. "Come on, enough teasing Zetsu!" He smirks and slides in. I gasp as a wonderful sensation fills me, it feels like everything in the world has disappeared except for me and Zetsu. He pulls out and then rams into me again. "Ooooohhhhhh," I moan and he pounds into me again. He keeps on pounding into me each time going harder, faster, and deeper. I arc my back and dig my nails into his back, "Oh, Zetsu!" I match each of his thrusts perfectly.

"_Oh_, **Kurai**," he moans and starts moving faster. I dig my fingers into his soft green hair as I feel myself tighten around Zetsu.

"Harder, Zetsu." I requested and he gladly obliged. He moves his head down to my breast and begins to suck and nibble on my nipple. Pleasure explodes throughout my body and I scream Zetsu's name as I came.

"_Just hang on_**…a bit longer."** He says, not quite there yet. But I knew exactly what to do to get him to come. I grinded my hips against his and he let out a long moan. I continue to grind my hips against his going faster and faster until…he finally comes. He releases his seed inside of me. "_That was…_**fun." **He says, pulling out.

"Yeah," I say panting. I roll over laying my head on his chest and listening to his rapidly beating heart.

He lifts my chin with his left hand and kisses me. "_I love you…_**Kurai."**

I look deep into his beautiful, yellow eyes. "I love you too, Zetsu." We both drift off to sleep.

Around two o'clock I wake up and start jumping up and down on the bed. "_Huh, what…_**what's going on? **_Kurai?"_ Zetsu sits up and looks at me.

"Let's go again, lets go again!" I jump on top of him.

OK, SORRY IF THIS ONE SUCKED I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH LEMONS.


	9. Chapter 9

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 9

A Zetsu Love Story.

Note: I never thought this story would make it this far. I thought no one would like it and I would have to delete it. So thank you all for coming back to read my story!

RECAP: In case some of you couldn't read the past two chapters because of it's mature content let me do a little recap. In chapter 7, Kurai began to act strangely; running all over the place, knocking people and things over, and generally being a little ball of hyper ness. Kisame was the one who finally figured out what was wrong with her…she was in heat! In chapter 8, Zetsu 'fixes' Kurai's little problem.

I wake up to the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning. "Wow, it's storming big time out there." I say, getting up to look out of Zetsu's bedroom window. "I wonder why there's a window in a cave." I ponder out loud. The only answer is a light snore from Zetsu. I reach out to touch the window, but I only feel solid rock. "Oh, it's just a genjutsu. I guess it reflect the weather outside." I walk back over to the bed and run my fingers along Zetsu's face.

Suddenly, he grabs me around my hips and pulls me on top of him. "_Morning are you…_**still feeling frisky?"** he asks kissing me in between his two sides speaking.

I shake my head, "I'm fine now, Zetsu."

"_Good."_ There's a knock on the door and Zetsu puts the covers over me before saying, "**Come in."**

Pein opens the door and enters. "Kisame told me about yesterday and why you've been acting so funny."

"**Is this all you've come in here for?"** Zetsu says, obviously annoyed.

"No," Pein says, with a dangerous tone in his voice. "Actually, I have a mission for Kurai. I want you to go to Konoha with Kakuzu and spy on the kyubi kid."

**"Kakuzu…**_why Kakuzu?"_

"Because while Kurai's spying on the kid, Kakuzu has his own mission to complete." He turns to leave, "Oh yeah, Kurai…don't wear your cloak. Nobody knows you're a member of the Akatsuki and if something happens you may be able to escape and return."

"How long will this mission take?"

"About a month. Get dressed and leave immediately."

"Yes, Leader-sama. " I say. He leaves and I get up and get dressed. I put on a black shirt and black pants, nothing special. I look up at Zetsu and see him sitting up and watching me. I smile, "Don't worry about me, Zetsu. I'll be just fine. You'll see, in a month I'll be right back here," I walk over to him and place my forehead against his, "laying next to you."

"**Just promise me…**_you'll be careful."_

"I will be, I promise." I kiss him and he kisses back. "I'll see you in a month."

"_Ok."_

Outside the base, Kakuzu is waiting for me. "Here, this is your fake identity." He hands me a file and I flip through it. 'My fake name is going to be Alicia Ghoshi, I'm a resident of the land of thunder, and my reason for being in Konoha is I'm running away from my crazy ex-lover who's trying to kill me. So I came to Konoha for protection.'We walk in silence until we get to the edge of the forest, just outside of Konoha's gates. "This is where we split up. Remember a month from now meet me back here." I perform a transform jutsu and change the color of my skin to look normal, but my eyes and hair remain the same. Just to be safe I made it to where I had to release it with specific hand signs.

"Right." I say and Kakuzu disappears. I go up to the gates and, of course, I'm stopped by the guards. After I tell them my fake name and my fake reason for coming to Konoha, they let me pass. '**Kurai, I'm going into a long, deep sleep. Since this mission is going to be soooo boring.'** Ryu says and I giggle. I report to the hokage and tell her the same story. She dismisses me and I decide to go look for the kyubi kid.

After exploring most of the village, I decide to check out the training grounds. I was just about there when I hear someone shout, "Heads up!" I look up and get hit between the eyes by a rock.

--2 And a Half Weeks Later--

"Ow…my head." I say, sitting up.

"Hooray! You finally got up!" says a blonde-haired, blue eyed boy who is wearing orange. "Sensei! She finally woke up!" A very handsome man with silver hair and a mask covering the lower part of his face looks up from the book he's reading.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage, believe it!" the blonde boy shouts.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," says a pink haired girl.

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake," the silver haired man says.

"Oh…and who am I?" I ask, not remembering a thing.

"Way to go Naruto, you gave her amnesia." Sakura says, hitting him over the head.

The door opens and a lady with large breasts enters the room, "So Alicia how are you feeling?"

"Alicia…is that my name?" I ask.

The lady is alarmed at this, "You don't remember?" I shake my head no. "What DO you remember?"

"Waking up and being greeted by Naruto. Who are you?"

"I'm the hokage, the village leader. My name's Tsunade. I'm also a medical nin, I'm going to check to see if you're all right."

Chakra envelops her hands, "What!?"

"It's all right. It's just chakra. All will be explained later." She tells me, holding her hands over my body. She moves her hands up and down my body. She stops and sighs, "Well, it's lucky you came to me when you first got here. I at least know a little about you. You're name is Alicia Ghoshi and you came to Konoha for protection from your ex-lover. Also I believe you have a tailed-demon inside of you, but don't worry about that right now. Right now, what's really important is your safety, especially since you're pregnant."

I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T PUT A MEMO UP IN 7 OR 8 THAT SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTERS THAT I WOULD PUT UP A RECAP. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW BYE-BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 10

A Zetsu Love Story.

**Note: I don't own Naruto.**

I concentrate trying my best to remember at least some memories from my past, but nothing. "Do you know when I'll get my memories back, Lady Tsunade."

She shrugs, "There's really no telling…it could be tomorrow or it could be years from now."

"There's something very important that I've forgotten about."

"Don't strain yourself too much, trying to remember." Tsunade says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Kakashi, I'm giving you the task of protecting her. You're one of our best ninjas she should be perfectly safe with you."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Kakashi says and I blush.

--End of the Month--

Kakuzu is waiting at the edge of the forest tapping his foot impatiently, "Where is that girl? Knowing her she probably ditched me and went back to the base." He says and starts heading back to the Akatsuki hideout, alone. When he finally gets there it's already dusk and all he wants to do is get some rest.

"Kakuzu-sama! You're back!" says the ever energetic Tobi.

"Not now Tobi, I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"**Kakuzu…**_where's Kurai?"_ says two different voices that makes Kakuzu shiver. Out of all the Akatsuki members, Zetsu is the only one he truly fears. Mainly, because he's a cannibal.

"I don't know. She didn't meet me outside of Konoha so I figured she came back here." He says shrugging.

"_Kakuzu I swear if anything has happened to her…_**I will make you watch as I eat you limb by limb." **Zetsu says, both sides full of rage.

Zetsu starts to head for the exit. "Zetsu where are you going?" Pein asks, seemingly appearing out of no where.

"_I'm going to find Kurai…_**that idiot left her in Konoha."**

"No you're not. You have a mission. Kakuzu go back to Konoha and don't come back until you have Kurai with you." Pein says.

--Back in Konoha--

"You'll be staying with me for a while, so make yourself at home." Kakashi says, leading me inside of his house. "I'll show you to your room. Follow me." I follow him up a set of stairs and into a rather large bedroom. There's a queen size bed, a book shelf with A LOT of books, and a small cot is set up by the door.

"Wait, Kakashi…is this your room?"

"Yep, but it's all right. I'm going to be sleeping on the cot." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't want to impose on you, Kakashi."

"Nonsense, it's not a problem. Besides I was assigned to protect you and that's what I'm going to do."

"Thank you. Where's your bathroom? I'm not feeling very good."

He steps to the side and points at a door across from the bedroom. I rush to it and start throwing up. I feel two strong hands pull my hair out of my face. "Thanks."

"Sure."

--The Next Day--

I am having the strangest dream. I'm surrounded by darkness and there are red clouds floating in the air. And there's these two golden yellow eyes staring at me, but I'm not afraid of them. I try to step forward so I can see who the eyes belong too, but no matter how many steps I take they seem to stay the same distance from me. Then everything starts to shake.

I open my eyes and see Kakashi shaking me. "Alicia, wake up." I sit up and yawn, "Come on get dressed, we have to meet Sakura and Naruto."

"Umm, do I even have clothes?" I ask him.

"Way ahead of you, Lady Tsunade brought you these last night." He says opening the closet and I see some clothes hanging there. "Don't worry, I put my clothes in the dresser."

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Because it's only proper to be a gentleman around a lady." He says, winking at me.

I pick out a loose pair of jeans and a shirt. I quickly take a shower and follow Kakashi out of the house. We stop at a memorial stone. "Wait here," he says and walks up to the stone. After about an hour, we start heading for the training grounds, Kakashi explains all about chakra and jutsu on our way there.

--Back With Kakuzu--

Kakuzu wakes up at the crack of dawn. He had gotten to the edge of the forest that surrounds Konoha at one in the morning and had waited for the sentinels to let down their guards. He then snuck into Konoha and fell asleep behind a tea shop using a genjutsu to hide himself from view. Now he strains his ears to hear all the latest gossip. "I heard that poor girl from the land of thunder was hit on the head with a rock by that Naruto kid.'

"I heard it was just an accident."

"Well, I heard she has amnesia and can't remember a thing. And Kakashi Hatake is protecting her."

"Protecting her? From what?"

Kakuzu turns his back no longer listening to the gossiping women. 'My job just got a whole lot harder. This is going to take some careful planning.'

--A Month Passes….At the Training Grounds--

Naruto and Sakura are up against Kakashi while I sat on a rock. Sakura uses her monstrous strength to force Kakashi to the surface. Then Naruto pulls out a shuriken and throws it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges it and I see it's heading towards me. "Look out Alicia-sama!" I jump off the rock by doing a cartwheel. I stick my foot through the hole in the middle of the shuriken, causing it to stop, then I reach one of my hands up and grab it before landing on my feet. "Wow! Alicia-sama, how'd you do that!?" Naruto asks, jumping up and down.

"I don't know. I just did it." Everyone is staring at me with wide eyes, except for Kakashi who is now reading his book.

Suddenly someone in a black cloak with red clouds on it jumps out of the trees and runs towards me. Kakashi jumps out of the ground and uppercuts the man. The other Kakashi, the one reading the book, disappears. But when the man hits the ground he disappears as well.

I hear a strange noise from behind me and as I turn to look a bunch of strange wires wrap around me. I scream as the wires begin dragging me towards a tree.

"Naruto! Quick cut the wires!" Kakashi says, chakra is gathering around one of his hands. Naruto rushes forward, pulling out a kunai, and cuts the wires. He grabs the wires and tries to pull the man out of the tree, but he isn't strong enough.

"Sakura, help me!" Naruto says and Sakura grabs the wires and pulls, sending the man flying out of the trees.

He lands not far from Kakashi. "D," the man cusses slowly getting to his feet.

"Take this! Chidori, Lightning Blade!" he shouts and runs towards the man with an immense amount of chakra around his hand. His hand and arm goes through the man's right shoulder and he cries out in pain.

The man pulls Kakashi's arm out and starts to wobble away, "This isn't over." He disappears into the forest.

Kakashi was about to take off after him, when I yelled, "No! Don't leave me!"

He comes over to me and hugs me. As I cry into his chest (pregnancy hormones) he strokes my hair, "Don't worry I won't."

--Kakuzu--

"D that Hatake." He says, sewing his 'new' arm and shoulder to his body. He looks down at the dead Konoha jonin. "I have to report back to Leader-sama and come back with help." He takes off for the base.

Entering the cave he is greeted by the voice of Pein, "I thought I told you not to return without Kurai."

Behind him Zetsu has just returned from a mission. He grabs Kakuzu by the throat and slams him against the wall. "**Where's Kurai?!"**

"Let me explain…Zetsu. She's in Konoha…she was hit on the head and now has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything about us." Zetsu lets go and he falls to the floor. "She believes that she's from the land of thunder and all that nonsense. The worst part is that Kakashi Hatake was appointed to protect her. I only came back to get help."

"Kakuzu, go and get some rest. Zetsu, she's your girlfriend, go get her but don't rush into it. Hatake is very dangerous and observant. Under NO circumstances are you to reveal yourself to him." Pein says.

Zetsu nods and melts into the ground.

I KNOW THIS ONE SUCKS BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. SORRY.


	11. Chapter 11

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 11

A Zetsu Love Story.

**Note: Yay! Chapter 11!**

--Back in Konoha--

It's evening time and I'm just waking up from a nice nap. The scent of food drifts up to me and I get out of the bed. Making my way downstairs, I stop to see Kakashi cooking in the kitchen. "You didn't have to make dinner…I would've done it."

He just gives me one of his smiles and says, "It's really not a problem."

"Doesn't anything ever bug you?" I ask.

He rubs the back of his head while he's thinking, "Nope." He gives me another happy smile.

"Then you must be the happiest man on earth."

"Yep, but only because I have a beautiful lady like you by my side." I look behind him and see smoke coming from the stove.

"I believe you are flirting with me Mr. Hatake." I say.

He rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, I am."

"Then how about we go out and eat?"

"Why?"

"Because your food is on fire."

"Yikes!" He shouts and runs into the kitchen to put out the mini fire and I laugh. He finally succeeds in putting out the flames and he comes back into the living room. "Sorry about that. We really are going to have to go out to eat." He says, rubbing the back of his head again.

"Not a problem." I say with a smile. "Where should we go?"

"Hmm. What do you feel like having?"

"How about all-you-can-eat barbeque?"

He laughs, "All right. I know just the place." You both leave his house and begin walking down the street. The sun is just barely above the horizon, tainting the sky with darkening colors. "By the way…is this a date?"

"Hmm…I don't know, is it?" I ask back looking at him.

--Zetsu's P.O.V.--

Finally, I found them. I watch from the shadows of the trees as Kurai and Hatake walk down the street talking. "By the way…is this a date?" I hear him ask and I let out a low growl.

"Hmm…I don't know, is it?" she asks him back and they look at each other.

"I would like it to be," he says taking her hand and kissing it through his mask. I'm about to jump out and attack him when I remember what Pein said.

"Why would you want to date someone like me?" she asks, loneliness clearly in her eyes.

"Alicia, who wouldn't want to date someone as beautiful as you?"

I glare at him. '_Boy, I really want to…_**rip his heart out and eat it.'**

They are about to enter a restaurant when she stops and looks at him, "Even though I'm…"

He interrupts her. "That doesn't matter to me," he says something that I can't hear. "Now let's go eat." She smiles at him and he holds the door open for her. Before entering she looks in my direction. Her eyes lock with mine for a second, then she speaks to Kakashi. He nods and says, "I'll check it out, go into the restaurant." He then starts heading towards me. Unwillingly, I merge with the ground. '_This is going…_**harder than we thought.'**

--Normal P.O.V.--

Those eyes…those golden eyes, they are the same ones from my dreams. "Kakashi…there's someone in the alley, watching us."

He looks over at the alley, "Ok, I'll check it out, go into the restaurant." I do as he says and sit down at a booth. Soon he comes in and sits down on the opposite side. "So…."

"There was definitely someone there, but as long as you're with me you should be fine."

After we eat, Kakashi had seconds and I had fifths, he was looking at me with wide eyes. "What? I'm pregnant remember." He nods and I get up to find the dessert table. After I load up a plate with all sorts of cakes and sweets, I sit back at the table. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"About what?" he asks.

"About you wanting to help me raise the baby."

"Yeah, if you want me to." He says smiling.

After I'm full we go back to Kakashi's house and watch a movie. I fall asleep halfway through it. I woke up with the feeling of being watched. I look over at the window and see the same golden eyes as outside of the restaurant. I look over and see that Kakashi is sound asleep in his cot. I thought about waking him up, but something inside of me decided against it. Instead, I get up and walk to the window. For some odd reason, I place my hand on the window and watch as someone on the outside places their hand on the window. It is without a doubt a man's hand, his skin is the color of snow with his fingernails painted a purplish-black.

"_Kurai…"_ the man whispers.

"Alicia…what are you doing?" Kakashi asks, waking up.

"There's someone out there."

Kakashi is instantly alert. "Stay here."

He leaves and I move away from the window. Suddenly I become very ill and I run to the bathroom. "_Kurai…"_ a voice, softly whispers from outside the door. A shadow falls upon me from the doorway and I look up.

"Alicia…are you all right?" Kakashi says, rubbing my back. I start to feel better as Kakashi continues to rub my back. "I didn't see anyone outside, Alicia. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"I don't know." I say then throw up again.

--Time Passes--

I'm 4 months pregnant now and I have so much energy. Not to mention a slight bump, but you can't really tell unless I take off my clothes. Right now I'm on a mission with Team 7, it's nothing big just something the hokage gave us to try to get rid of some of my energy. "Kakashi! I'm bored! Let's run!" I say, then take off like a rocket.

"Alicia! Wait!" Kakashi yells.

I run and run until I start felling sick then I have to stop to throw up. I hear a strange crunching noise coming from deeper in the forest and I decide to check it out. I reach a small clearing and see a lot of dead bodies. There's a man standing over the bodies, he's wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Oh my…what happened here?"

The man turns around and snarls. I become terrified and back away from the man. He has a huge flytrap, his body is two toned, and blood is dripping from his chin. The man's expression changes instantly, "_Kurai…"_

"It's you…you're the one who's been following me." I turn to run, but feel strong arms wrap around me. "KAKASHI!!"

"_Please Kurai…_**don't be afraid.**_ I'm not going to hurt you…_**I just want you to remember who you are…**_and who I am."_ He turns me around and I stare up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"You have me mistaken for someone else…"

"**No, I haven't….**_There is no mistaking your voice…_**your hair…**_your eyes…._**Your name is Kurai…**_not Alicia. _**Please…**_you must remember me."_ He brings his head down and kisses me on the lips. I close my eyes, 'He tastes so familiar and why does he make me feel like this?'

The kiss ends suddenly and when I open my eyes, he's gone. His smell, his presence, his voice; all were so calming…so soothing. It's like the baby itself was happy with the man's presence.

"Alicia! Are you all right!" Kakashi says, running up and hugging me. Behind him are Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei's got a girlfriend! Kakashi-sensei's got a girlfriend!" Naruto says in a singsong tone of voice.

Kakashi lets me go and walks over to the dead bodies. "These ninja are from Konoha. Alicia did you see anything?"

I thought back to the man, "No. I didn't see anything."

WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I KNOW I TIME SKIP A LOT. SORRY.


	12. Chapter 12

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 12

A Zetsu Love Story.

**Note: I don't own Naruto. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE (sexual) CONTENT.**

**If you don't want to read it, I'll do a recap in Chapter 13.**

We walk in silence all the way back to Konoha. Kakashi reports to Tsunade about the dead ninjas, while Naruto and Sakura stay outside with you. Naruto is telling us about something that happened to him at the ramen restaurant, including various actions with his hands and feet. "And I was like, 'Hey bitch that's my ramen!' And I kicked him in the head."

I roll my eyes, 'This boy has a bit too much imagination. Like he could ever lay a hand on Lord Jiraiya.'

"By the way, Sakura the annual Moonlight Festival is tonight, do you want to go with me?" asks Naruto.

"Sure, why not…just no perverted stuff."

"YAHOO!" Naruto screams and starts dancing around like the lovable fool that he is.

"What's going on out here?" Kakashi asks walking out of the hokage's building.

"Sakura just agreed to go to the festival with me! What about you Kakashi-sensei? Are you going to take Alicia-sama?"

"Depends…."

"On what? I thought you liked her, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

"I do like her…a lot. But whether I take her to the festival depends on whether or not she wants me to go with her." He says.

"Kakashi…that's a very confusing way to ask me to go to the festival with you." He rubs the back of his head, most likely blushing. "I would love to go with you Kakashi, but I need a new kimono."

"That's great! We'll go shopping together." Sakura says, all excited now.

By the time both me and Sakura have bought our kimonos (Kakashi paid for mine), it's getting dark and the festival will begin at 8. Sakura and I go our separate ways. My kimono was knee length, black, has a golden Chinese style dragon embroidered on the back, and it shows off my swollen breasts very well.

Kakashi and I walk back to his place to get ready for the festival. I take a shower, put on my kimono, and then put on my make up. I walk out of the bathroom and Kakashi is already standing there. "Ready to go?" he asks and I look him up and down. He's wearing a white kimono with blue flames on it and traditional dress pants. His kimono is partially open and I get flashes of his chest. A warm sensation travels through my body from my womanhood. Suddenly I tackle Kakashi to the ground, "Oomph…Alicia what are you doing?" he asks me.

"I don't really know, all I know is that my body wants sex." I say and move my lower half so that I'm sitting on Kakashi's, lap cradling his erection. "Hehe, and seeing that you're also horny, I'm guessing you want sex too."

"I don't want to hurt the baby."

"It's ok, Tsunade told me from the 4th month to the 7th month the baby should be fine. She also said that there's a chance my sex drive will go up." I say, rubbing my womanhood against his crotch.

He moans, "I can see that she wasn't lying." He moves his hands to my waist and removes my pink, lacey underwear. He then proceeds to rub my clit. I reach up and pull down his mask. He is very, very handsome. I moan and kiss him on the lips. He deepens the kiss and starts to rub harder. Pleasure flows through my body in waves and I trailed kisses down his jaw line down to his neck. I force open his kimono even more and continue trailing my kisses down his body. He stops rubbing my clit and inserts a finger then another inside of me. I move my lips back up to his and kiss him feverishly. We both moan and he starts moving his fingers in and out of me.

I begin bouncing matching the pace of his fingers. As the feeling of pleasure increases I begin to moan and say Kakashi's name. He removes his fingers and I whine. Wrapping his arms around me, he sits up, moves his feet under himself, and tries to stand up. In the process, he pushes me against the wall as we continue hungrily kissing each other. He carries me into his room and gently lays me on the bed. We break apart from our kiss for air and to take off our clothes. I take off my kimono and toss it to the side and Kakashi does the same with his. He then takes off his pants and gets on top of me. I'm just in my bra and Kakashi is in his boxers.

Kakashi quickly takes off my bra and takes my nipple in his mouth. As he sucked and played with my nipple, his hand went down to my entrance again. This time he sticks in three fingers and I yelped a little, but soon I'm moaning again. I reach down and try to take off his boxers but I'm unsuccessful. He begins pumping his fingers in and out as I slip my hand into his boxers. I gently take his member in my hand and began stroking it, he lets out a loud moan. Suddenly Kakashi hits a very good spot, "Oh…Zetsu!" We both stop instantly. My head begins swelling with all my lost memories. I look at the man who's fingers are inside of me, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I remember everything."

--Zetsu's P.O.V.--

I am sitting in the tree outside of Hatake's bedroom window when I see her tackle him. '**What the hell**_…is going on in there?_' After a few moments, I see Hatake holding Kurai up. I watch as he gently places her on his bed. They both take off their kimonos and I let out a growl. I try my hardest to restrain myself as he gets on top of her; all the while my heart is breaking in two. I watch a little while longer then I have to close my eyes…the pain is just to much to bare.

"Oh, Zetsu!" she screams and my head jerks up. Hope fills me in an instant.

--Back in the Bedroom--

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I…" I remove my hand from his boxers and use it to remove his fingers. He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes. "I love someone else."

"I know, Kurai." He says.

"You know my real name?!" I ask shocked.

"I know everything."

"How?"

"I know your name because I used to know you when we were younger."

"What are you talking about? I've never lived in Konoha!"

"No, not IN Konoha, but you did live just outside of the gates. I used to visit you everyday and we would play and train together."

"That's right…I remember now. The day after the 4th hokage died I decided to leave and that's when you confessed your love to me."

"And I still love you, even if you don't love me back."

"What else do you know about me?"

"I know you're a member of the Akatsuki…."

"You…how…why didn't you tell the…."

He cuts me off by giving me a kiss on the lips, "Because I love you, that's why I didn't tell anyone about who you truly are. And why I'm going to tell everyone that 'you' decided to go back to the land of thunder."

"Thank you, Kakashi." He lets me up from under him and I run out of the house. I perform the necessary hand signs to undo my transformation jutsu and my skin returns to it's normal colors.

I run into the forest and away from Konoha. "Zetsu! Zetsu! I know you're around here somewhere."

"_Kurai…_" says a voice from behind me and I turn around to see Zetsu.

"Oh, Zetsu." I say hugging him tight. He returns the hug. "I'm so sorry."

"_It's not your fault Kurai."_

"Zetsu…I have something very important to tell you…."

HAHAHAHA, I'M LEAVING YOU WITH THAT! BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 13

A Zetsu Love Story.

Note: For those of you that didn't read Chapter 12 because of it's Mature content, here's a recap for you.

RECAP: Kakashi had asked 'Alicia' to the Moonlight Festival, but they never made it that far. 'Alicia' feeling frisky had started something between her and Kakashi and in the middle of an 'intimate but not too intimate' moment her memories came back to her. Kakashi revealed that he knew who she truly was and that they knew each other when they where younger. He also revealed that he has always loved her and still does, but Kurai turns him down telling him she's in love with someone else. He let's her go and tells her he will cover for her. She runs into the forest, returning to her regular appearance. Zetsu and her finally find each other.

"Zetsu…I have something very important…to tell you." I say.

He comes up to me, wraps his arms around me, and pulls me into a loving kiss. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He breaks away for air. "_Kurai…_**I never want another man's lips…**_to press against yours ever again." _

He leans his forehead against mine, "Ok, I promise, I won't let anyone kiss me except for you….If I can help it." I kiss him again, "Now we REALLY need to talk."

He moves away from me and looks me up and down. His eyes stop on my bulge, "_I see that in the 4 and a half months that you've been in Konoha…_**you've put on weight." **I started hitting him with my hands, "**Kurai, stop it…**_you're hurting me."_

I begin crying and I sit down on the ground. Zetsu is so confused, "I…di…di…didn't…wa…want…to…pu…put…on…wei…weight…" I try to say, in between sobs and Zetsu sits down beside me and pulls me into a hug. "I…I…I'm…pr…preg…pre…pregnant!"

I look up at him and see a look of total shock on his face. "_Wh…what?"_

I bury my head and his chest and say, "You're going to be a father." I say, but he doesn't respond. "Zetsu…are you okay?" He picks me up, twirls me around, then slams his lips against mine and I kiss him back eagerly. I break away from him, "Does that mean you're excited about having a baby?"

"**Huh? **_Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? _**Let's go back."**

As we begin making our way back to the hideout, we are completely silent. That is until a familiar voice speaks to me inside of my head, '**Hey…'** I about jump out of my skin in surprise. Zetsu looks over at me, "Ryu! You scared me!" '**Sorry Kurai…why's it getting so crowded in here? And what's been going on?' **"I'll explain everything later, Ryu." We continue walking until I can't take it anymore, "Zetsu…can we please stop? I'm tired and hungry."

"_Ok, Kurai you rest…_**and I'll sit up camp and find some food."** He picks up some sticks and twigs and starts a fire while I sit down and place my hand on my belly. I slowly slip into a peaceful slumber…. "_Kurai…_**Kurai, wake up."** My eyelids flutter open and I look up to see Zetsu. "_Here, I thought you might like it better…_**if I cooked it first."**

He hands me a piece of meat on a stick, "What is it?"

"**Rabbit."**

"You mean this was a cute little bunny rabbit?" I begin crying, hysterically.

"_Don't cry, Kurai…._**If it's any comfort, it died quickly."** He starts to rub my shoulders.

I stop crying, "Oh well, might as well not let it go to waste." I begin to eat.

"**I…**_don't understand…_**what just happened?"**

"Hormones." I say in between bites. "My hormones are all messed up. Since I'm pregnant, I'm going to have strange cravings and a lot of mood swings." I finish eating and yawn. I move closer to the fire and lay down. Soon my eyes close and I fall into a deep sleep.

--The Next Morning--

I wake up the next morning in Zetsu's arms. My back is pressed against his bare chest and his hands are resting on my bump. I look down an see that I'm covered up with Zetsu's cloak. It's the beginning of fall and it's starting to get a little chilly. Then a sudden thought hits me, 'I missed Zetsu's birthday.' "Zetsu…wake up."

"_Hmm…_**why?"**

"Because I have something to say, now wake up."

"_Ok…_**ok…."** He says and opens his eyes. "_What is it?"_

"I know it's late, but happy birthday! I'm sorry that I don't have anything to give you."

A mischievous look flashes in his eyes, "_Thank you…_**but I wouldn't say that you**_…have nothing to give me."_ He crawls on top of me, "_Can I…_**you know…**_without hurting the baby?"_ I nod.

--Later--

We walk through the entrance of the base and immediately hear Tobi scream. "ZETSU-SAMA! YOU'RE BACK! AND YOU FOUND KURAI-CHAN!"

Tobi starts running at me and was about to jump on me when Zetsu grabbed him by the back of his neck. "**Tobi, there will be no more jumping on Kurai…**_she's in a very delicate condition."_ He lets go of Tobi and goes to report to Pein.

"Don't worry about him Tobi…but you do have to be more careful around me, ok?" I say, hugging him tight.

"Ok, Kurai-chan. But why does Tobi have to be careful?"

I giggle a little. If you want a secret to spread about the base quickly, you tell Tobi and within 10 minutes the entire group will know. "Because I'm pregnant."

"Does that mean there's going to be a little Zetsu?"

I laugh, "I guess you could say that."

Tobi takes of running and screaming at the top of his lungs, "KURAI-CHAN IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY! TOBI IS GOING TO BE A GOOD KIND-OF UNCLE!"

I laugh again. '**Well that answers my question about why its so cramped.' **"Sorry Ryu." '**I don't really mind.'** "Well, at least the problem of how to tell the others is solved." I go into my room and change into some of my clothes then I go to Zetsu's room. I knock on the door, but no one answers. I enter and lay his cloak on his bed then leave. I head to the kitchen to get something to eat, when I run into a familiar blue man. "Same-sama!" I jump on him and give him a big hug.

"Hey, kiddo. Glad to have you back, I've missed you." He hugs me back and puts me down, "So is what Tobi was screaming true? Are you with child?"

"Yep, do you want to come with me to the kitchen, I need to get something to eat."

"Sure, why not?" He says and we walk together to the kitchen. I make myself a big sandwich and sit down at the table. Kakuzu and Hidan are already sitting at the table, arguing. Hidan has a plate with two hotdogs on it. I devour my sandwich and all three of them stare at me with wide eyes, I then start eyeing Hidan's hotdogs.

"Oh here…just take them." He says, shoving them towards me.

After I eat, I report to Pein. I knock on his door and he says, "Enter."

"Hello, Leader-sama. I came to report about my mission."

"That's all right Kurai. Zetsu gave me enough information on the kyubi kid." He says, drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him. "So is it true?"

I smile a big smile, "Yep. Where did Zetsu go?"

"Hmm. He said he had to do something in our alley village north of here."

"Oh, ok."

--Hours Pass--

I'm sitting outside, in Zetsu's beautiful flower garden, watching the sun begin to set. "_There you are Kurai…._**I've been searching for you."**

I turn to look at Zetsu, "Hey, where were you all day?"

"_I was…_**getting something."** He looks incredibly nervous. "**Kurai…**_could you stand up please?" _I stand up and he grabs my hand. He gets down on one knee, "_Kurai, from the first time I saw you I knew that I would…_**give anything to be with you. And when we first kiss I knew that…**_I would give my life to protect you from harm. When you had amnesia and couldn't remember…_**who I was, my heart broke in two by the thought of never getting…**_to hold you in my arms again. I never want to feel that way again. _**Kurai, I love you more than anything else in this world and I was wondering…**_will you be my wife?" _He holds out a beautiful engagement ring that has an emerald in the center and two small diamonds on either side of it.

"Yes, of course I will." I embrace him and kiss him passionately.

OK, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. IF YOU WANT TO SEE A PICTURE OF THE RING GO HERE, bluenile(.com)/emerald-diamond-ring6122 BYE-BYE FOR NOW!


	14. Chapter 14

**A Little Love Will Do.** Chapter 14

A Zetsu Love Story.

Note: Wow! Chapter 14 already…we're getting closer and closer to the end of the story. Thank you all for reading! WARNING CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS.

Zetsu smashes his lips against mine in excitement. "**Kurai…**_you've made me the happiest man on earth." _He kisses me again and I deepen it. "_Come on…_**let's go celebrate."**

Later, I roll over and wake up on Zetsu's chest. I look over at the clock only to see it's 2 in the morning. I yawn and hear my stomach growl so I get up, slip into some clothes, and go to get something to eat. On my way to the kitchen, I hear voices coming from Tobi's room. Putting my ear against the door I can clearly make out the voice of Itachi, but there's another voice that doesn't seem to belong to Tobi.

"Are you sure that's a good idea…."

"Be quiet Itachi…we have a guest listening at the door."

The door opens, "Hello, Kurai-chan! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi…who's in there with you?"

"Just Itachi-sama."

"Are you sure? I thought I heard someone else in there…."

"Nope, just Tobi and Itachi-sama."

"Oh, I must be hearing things then. Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just be on my way back to the kitchen. Goodnight." I say and walk away.

"Goodnight…" he says then closes his door.

--In Tobi's Room--

I close the door after saying goodnight to Kurai. "My sweet Kurai…" I slip my mask off , "Soon you will be mine."

"What about Zetsu?" Itachi asks, "He isn't just going to step aside and let you have her, Madara."

"I'll take care of Zetsu, you just worry about watching over Kurai. Her old village is after her." I turn to Itachi, my sharingan flashing in the low light.

"Are you going to let her have the baby?"

"I don't see why not…it'll be her memento of Zetsu."

"Why are you doing this, Madara?"

"Because I always get what I want…and I want Kurai."

--In the Kitchen--

I've just finished my masterpiece; a towering sandwich with different meat, cheese, ketchup, mustard, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, pickles, and strawberry jelly. "Man, if I wasn't pregnant I would be so disgusted right now." I devour the sandwich then go to the fridge for some ice cream. I make myself a root beer float and went into the living room to watch TV. After I finish my float I fell asleep watching a movie.

I wake up the next morning to someone kissing me, "Mmm…Zetsu." I mumble.

"_Time to wake up…."_ He gives me another kiss. "**I have a mission with Tobi today…**_I thought that maybe you would like to…_**start planning the wedding while I'm gone."**

"Of course!" I say, all excited and awake now.

"_Ok, well, me and Tobi…_**are about to leave….**_We'll be back soon."_ He gives me another kiss as Tobi comes bounding into the room.

"Bye, Kurai-chan!" he shouts and embraces me.

"Goodbye, Tobi."

--With Zetsu and Tobi--

Our mission was to assassinate some rich man in Konoha and take all of his money. It's such a mediocre mission I don't know why two of us are needed. "_Tobi…_**will you shut up and stop jumping up and down!"**

Tobi stops jumping, "Sorry, Zetsu-sama."

We are nearly there when I hear a noise behind us. I turn to look and we're immediately surrounded by Konoha ninjas. "**It's an ambush!"** I turn towards Tobi, but he's all ready in a fight. Two jonin jump at me from either side and I block their kunai with two of my own. A sudden pain in my back let's me know that a third ninja had attacked me from behind. "**Son of a…" **The two ninjas on either side of me pull out more kunai with their free hands and stab me with them. I cry out in pain and use my unique control of plants to wrap vines around them and crush them to death.

Three more ninja come running at me and I make poisonous blossoms sprout from the vines. The vines shoot poisonous darts at the ninja, which hit them in the neck and instantly kills them. More rush at me and I use the roots of the trees to wrap around their legs and pull them into the earth. However, I missed one and he uses a fire-style jutsu, which hits the right side of my body. I yell out in pain. "_Fire…_**I HATE fire…."**

After I kill the last of the ninja, I look around to try and find Tobi. I found him surrounded by dead Konoha ninja, and the little twerp didn't have a single scratch on him. Me, on the other hand, can barely stand. "_Tobi let's go…_**this mission was obviously…**_a trap."_

"I know," Tobi says in a deep, very rough voice.

"_What?"_

Suddenly, Tobi stabs me through the stomach with a kunai and I cry out in pain. "You see, Zetsu, I am the true leader of the Akatsuki. I assigned this mission to us, so I could kill you."

"**Why?"** I ask, blood pouring out of my mouth.

"Because after you die…I'll claim Kurai for myself." I fall to the ground, barely conscious, as Tobi walks away laughing.

"_Kurai…"_ I say and as the world goes dark I see a shadow stand over me and a flash of silver hair.

--Back at the Base--

I just picked out the place and date for our wedding. Since I want to be married before the baby is born, and since I'm already almost 5 months pregnant, I decided it would be next month (October) on the 15th. The place would be the little village just north of here, it has a beautiful pond with a small waterfall.

I am looking through a bridal magazine, trying to pick out a dress that would go well with my two-toned body. Kisame is sitting next to me on the couch, helping me. Another thing I've decided was that I wanted Kisame to walk me down the isle and he agreed to.

Suddenly Tobi comes running into the room, "KURAI-CHAN! TOBI IS SO SORRY!" He clamps onto me and hugs me tightly.

"Tobi what are you talking about? And where's Zetsu?" I ask him.

"Tobi and Zetsu-sama was ambushed and Zetsu-sama…was killed."

At first, I can't believe it, "Stop fooling around Tobi…where's Zetsu?!"

"Tobi's not playing with Kurai-chan…Zetsu-sama is really dead…."

I start breathing shallowly, trying to send myself into a coma and I begin to fall backwards but Tobi catches me. I start to black out but all of a sudden everything returns to normal. '**No, Kurai. You can't lapse into a coma now that you're pregnant.'** Ryu says, refusing me the escape that I desperately need. I begin sobbing uncontrollably into Tobi's chest.

"Tobi, try to comfort Kurai….I'll deliver the bad news to the others." Kisame says, starting to walk away, but not before he comes over to me and places his hand on the side of my face. "It's all right, Kurai. We'll all take care of you and the baby."

Tobi picks me up, bridal style and takes me to his room. He places me on his bed and climbs in after me. I bury my head in his chest and cry my heart out. "Don't worry Kurai-chan…Zetsu-sama asked me to take care of you and the baby for him. And that's what I plan to do."

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I KNOW I'M EVIL LEAVING YOU HANGING LIKE THIS.


	15. Chapter 15

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 15

A Zetsu Love Story.

Note: I don't own Naruto or Light and Darkness Dragon. Also I don't own the lyrics in this story, _Without You_by_ the Dixie Chicks. _ Let me tell you something when I woke up this today and saw I had 10 review alerts, I nearly had a heart attack. I thought everyone was mad at me for what happened to Zetsu in the last chapter, but most of the reviews were from kibafangirl11 just reviewing different chapters. So thank you kibafangirl11 for the near heart attack….LOL, I'm just kidding. But seriously thank you for your reviews and I also want to thank ShikaKibaShinoGal for her frequent reviews. And thanks to everyone for reading!

**--**3 Months Pass--

I'm 8 months pregnant now and I'm freaking HUGE. I'm still not over Zetsu's death, but I have to carry on for the sake of the unborn baby. Tobi and I have become closer to each other over the past few months and I've learned many of his secrets. Like how he's really Madara Uchiha and that he's been a live for hundreds of years.

Right now I'm out in Zetsu's old garden, sitting in front of the memorial stone that Kisame helped me sit up for Zetsu. The scents of all the different flowers reminds me so much of Zetsu and I break down crying. After a while, I get a hold of myself and wipe my eyes. Then I begin to sing:

"I've sure enjoyed the rain  
but I'm looking forward to the sun  
You have to feel the pain  
when you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought by now the time  
would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doing fine all alone,  
but where do I go from here 'cause

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck  
in second place ooh  
Without you

Well I never thought I'd be  
lying here without you by my side  
It seems unreal to me that  
the life you promised was a lie  
You made it look so easy  
making love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
but what about me 'cause

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck  
in second place ooh  
Without you

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
That I'm better off without you  
'Cause baby I can't live

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck  
in second place ooh  
Without you...Without you."

I finish my song and throw myself at Zetsu's memorial stone, crying even harder this time. "Why did…you have…to leave…me?" I say through sobs, "Madara…he's been great…but…he doesn't…seem to understand…I'm not ready…to move on. I…don't want…to marry him….Not yet…at least…I don't want…to betray…you….I want…your child to…have YOUR last name….Wait, what was your last name?" (Unfortunately, I'm not kidding people I don't know his last name….) I sit up and wipe my eyes, while I ponder on this great mystery.

"Kurai-chan!" It's Madara, probably looking for me so he can propose again.

"I'm out here, Tobi!" I shout back and the hyperactive boy, I once considered to be like a son to me, came bounding out. As soon as he's outside he drops his hyper act, "There you are. I've been looking for you. Let's go." He grabs my arm and tries to pull me away from the stone.

"No, I want to stay out here just a little longer."

Suddenly, Madara slaps me across the face. "You will obey me. I have been far too patient with you. The day after tomorrow you will be married to me."

I hold the left side of my face and let tears fall down my cheeks.

--Back in Konoha--

The strange man tries to roll over, finally starting to wake up from being in a coma for the past 3 months. When Kakashi found the man, he went into a coma caused by shock. Kakashi now looks down at him and restrains him from trying to move. "**Let me go! **_I have to save Kurai!"_ The man known as Zetsu says, finally coming out of his coma. His eyes flutter open, "_Where am I?_** Kurai!"** He struggles to get out of the straps that restrain his movements.

"Relax, you'll just end up hurting yourself more." Kakashi says.

"**Hatake…**_let me go…_**I'm going to kill that little twerp."** He stops struggling, "_Where am I…_**and how long have I been out?"**

"You're in Konoha…and you've been out for 3 months."

"**Three months!**_ That means, Kurai is 8 months pregnant now._** Let me go! I have to…**_be by Kurai's side."_

"Relax, you're not being held prisoner."

**"Why?"**

"You owe me your life, Zetsu. I expect you to repay me by quitting the Akatsuki and bringing Kurai here to live. Of course, you can live here too. A house will be provided for you two and the jonin of Konoha will offer you protection."

"_Why are you doing this? _**And what is your connection with Kurai?"**

"I'm doing this to make sure Kurai and her baby are safe. I've known Kurai since I was 5 and I've been in love with her since then. But her heart doesn't belong to me.…It belongs to you."

"_Fine, I'll switch to Konoha's side…_**but you can't flirt with Kurai."**

"Sounds fair…I'll go get Lady Tsunade."

He leaves and soon returns with the hokage at his heels. "So Zetsu I heard that you've agreed to change sides?"

"_Yes, yes…_**now let me up so I can save my fiancé."** He starts to struggle against the straps again.

"I'm afraid you're still too injured to go after her. It'll be two months before you can properly walk again." Tsunade says.

"**Two months! It'll be too late by then…**_I want to be by her side when she gives birth."_

Tsunade looks at Kakashi, "Don't worry, Zetsu. We'll figure something out."

--Back at the Akatsuki Base--

I finish my note to Kisame explaining that I had to leave the Akatsuki because everything here just reminds me of Zetsu and it hurts too much to stay. I put the note on my bed and grab the bag that contains a small amount of my belongings. I go to the door and open it only to be greeted by non-other than… "Same-sama!"

"Hey, kiddo. Where are you off to? And what happened to your face?" he says, seeing the large bruise on the left side of my face.

"Nothing…I have to get away from…."

"Madara?"

"You know?!" I say, my mouth dropping open.

"Yeah, Itachi told me some time ago. Do you know where you're going to go? I mean he isn't just going to let you go walking off, you need to go somewhere for protection." He says in a whisper, even though the other members are on missions.

"No, I have no idea where to go."

"Hmm….How about Konoha? I've heard a rumor that before they died the First and Second Hokages made a barrier jutsu to keep Madara out of Konoha." (I know that isn't true, but bare with me.)

"Ok….Maybe Kakashi will help me."

"I'll escort you there, kiddo." He says, rubbing my belly. "Come on, let's go."

As we get to the exit of the base, the boulder moves to the side and Itachi comes in. He looks at me and then at Kisame then says, "If you're leaving you better hurry. Madara will be back soon."

I sigh in relief, "Thank you, Itachi."

He starts to walk away, "For what? I didn't do anything, I just came back and you were gone."

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. BYE AND THANKS FOR READING.


	16. Chapter 16

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 16

A Zetsu Love Story.

Note: Yay! People like my story! I'm actually thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Chapter 17 will be the last chapter in this story, mainly because I've run out of ideas. A special guest will make an appearance in this chapter.

Kisame and I travel to Konoha together, but we have to stop frequently because of, well, me. I get really exhausted easily now. "Ok kiddo, it's been a couple of hours. Madara has without a doubt notice you're gone and is probably not very far behind us. So we need to hurry and get you to Konoha." Kisame says, picking me up bridal style and beginning to run. "Humph. Good thing I'm used to carrying around a big heavy sword all day."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Are you calling me fat?"

He notices the dangerous tone in my voice, "No…no, of course not."

I sniff and smell that Madara is very close. I quickly make up my mind and start screaming and thrashing about. "No, Same-sama! Don't take me back! I don't want to go back! Please let me go!"

"What…" Kisame starts to say but stops when Madara steps out in front of us.

"Good job Kisame-sama, you got Kurai-chan!" Madara says, putting on his Tobi act. "Let's take Kurai-chan back to the base."

I bring my wings out and 'struggled' out of Kisame's arms. I flap my wings once but I'm barely taken out of their reach. I flap again and this time I'm taken up higher. I start to fly towards Konoha when I'm struck by fire and I begin to fall. I let out a cry of pain and quickly re-open my wings to stop my descent. I turn to look at what had struck me and see fire in the shape of a dragon. It rushes at me again and I use my dark fire to counter it. My black fire consumes half of the regular flames, but instead of disappearing they regenerated. "Crap." I dodge the flames as a sudden realization hits me. "I have to fight these flames with water, but I can't use water type justsu." I remember a special scroll that Zabuza had given me, "Please let me still have it….Yes! Ryu, I'm going to need some of your strength!" '**Not a problem, Kurai.' **I pull out the scroll and open it, I then bite my finger and run it across the scroll. "Summon!" I shout and smoke appears from the scroll.

I feel something heavy fall onto my back and a shout of surprise, "It's about time you summoned me, Kurai. Do you know how boring it was in that stupid scroll?"

"Now's not the time for chit-chat, Zabuza! I'm in trouble! Use your water dragon missile!"

"All right, all right, don't get your panties in a bunch. Water style: Water Dragon Missile!" A huge dragon made of water (yes I know Zabuza requires a source of water to use it, just bare with me) surrounds us and clashes with Madara's fire dragon. "A battle as old as time, huh, Kurai?" he says, as the water puts the flames out.

"Zabuza, how long can you remain out of the scroll?"

"Max? About 30 minutes any longer and the piece of my soul that's sealed in the scroll will disappear."

As he is talking, I fly over into Konoha. People on the streets see me and scream, which causes the ninja to come running. I land and Zabuza disappears, going back into the summoning scroll. "Kurai! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asks, running up to me.

"I ran away from the Akatsuki and now they're after me!" I'm panting, completely exhausted. "I…don't…feel…" I try to say but instead I pass out.

I wake up in what looks like a hospital room. I feel someone running their fingers through my hair and rubbing my belly. I slowly open my eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of golden eyes. "Eeeekkkk! I'M DEAD! MY POOR BABY NEVER HAD A CHANCE AT LIFE!!"

"_Calm down, Kurai…._**You're not dead." **Zetsu says, laughing a little.

"Zetsu? But…you're dead!"

"_Well…_**that's news to me….**_"_

I hug him tightly, "Oh! I've missed you so much! Zetsu!" I start kissing him all over his face.

He returns my kisses, "_I thought…_**I would…**_miss our…_**baby's birth."** He says, between kisses. "**I thought Tobi…**_had done something…_**to you." **My hand goes to the left side of my face involuntarily, "_What's wrong? _**What are you hiding?"** He forces me to remove my hand and he sees the large purple and black bruise on my face. "**He hit you! That son of a….**_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_ He gets up from the bed and picks up his crutches and starts hopping towards the door.

I know that I have to do something to stop him. "Zetsu…am I really that repulsive that you can't spend 30 minutes with me after we haven't seen each other for 3 months?" I start fake crying.

"_No, baby, it's not that."_ He hobbles back over to my bed and sits back down. He isn't wearing anything but pants.

"Ow!"

He immediately jumps back up, "_I'm sorry! _**Did I hurt you?"**

"No…the baby kicked. I don't know why, but this is the first time the baby's kicked. Here feel."

I grab his hand and place it on my belly. "_Wow…_**active little thing…**_isn't he?"_

"He?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "So you want a son?"

"_Yeah…_**so I'll have someone…**_to carry on my name."_

This reminds me of a very important question, "Zetsu, what exactly is your last name?"

He laughs, "_My real name is_ …**Zakurogata Yuuutsu** (A/N: I don't think that's his real name)."

"So your last name is…."

"_Zakurogata."_

"Zakurogata…Kuria…sounds nice."

"_That reminds me…_**I have to go set up…**_an appointment with the hokage for us to be married."_

As he starts to get up, I grab a hold of his hand. "You can do that later, but for now stay with me, please." I move over and he lays down. I turn my back to him and he wraps his arms around me. He rests his hands on my belly and together we fall asleep.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST. SORRY. I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL THOUGH.


	17. Chapter 17

A Little Love Will Do. Chapter 17

A Zetsu Love Story.

Note: I don't own Naruto or Light and Darkness Dragon.

--A Few Days Pass--

The nurses never did let Zetsu leave the hospital, even to see the Hokage. I ended up going to the Hokage and arranging for her to do the ceremony in the hospital. Not my ideal wedding, but hey I'll deal with it.

It's a very small wedding, with only Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, and some tall man with blue hair. I have a good idea who the man is so I walk up to him and whisper, "Do you still want to walk me down the 'aisle'?" I ask him, referring to the hallway between my room and Zetsu's.

"Hehe, I would be honored kiddo."

As we start towards Zetsu's hospital room, we talk about what happened after the incident in the woods. It turns out Madara truly believed that Kisame was trying to stop me and bring me back to the Akatsuki.

We enter Zetsu's room and see everyone waiting for me. Kisame walks me up to where Zetsu is standing on his crutches. Kisame lets me go and goes to stand by the others. Zetsu takes my hands in his and our eyes meet. A few tears run down my cheeks and Zetsu wipes them away. I'm wearing a white kimono with black rose designs while Zetsu is in a pair of slacks and a white dress shirt. I'm not really paying attention and when Tsunade got to part about saying 'I do' Zetsu nudges me. "Oh, I'm sorry…I was drifting off a bit…I do."

Zetsu looks at me with concern in his eyes, "_Are you okay Kurai? _**Do you need to sit down?"**

"No, I'm fine."

"And do you Yuuutsu Zakurogata, take Kurai Hisataka, to be your lawfully wedded wife; through sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"**I…**_do."_

Tsunade says "You may now kiss the bride…." He kisses me on the lips and I kiss him back.

--Weeks Pass--

I'm due any day now. I walk out of the house that Tsunade arranged for us to live in and into the small garden. Zetsu comes walking out after me, still using crutches. He only has to use them when he's going to be standing for a while or walking long distances. I stop to sniff at a rose and Zetsu wraps his arms around me. He places his hands on my belly and begins to rub it. "Zetsu…."

"_Why don't you…_**call me by my real name?"**

"Because I like Zetsu better than Yuu….ooooowwwww!" I feel immense pain run throughout my body. I hold my stomach and groan in pain, "Zetsu, I think it's time."

"_Okay…_**okay…**_don't panic…_**umm….**_Let's…."_

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I shout and snap at him.

"**Okay….**_that's a good plan._**"**

We get to the hospital and many, many hours later and a lot of screaming and cussing later; Zetsu is holding our beautiful baby boy. He looks just like his father, his right side being black and his left white. He has green hair and golden eyes. We decide to name him Kouken, meaning Guardian.

A year later, we have a beautiful baby girl, named Awai (it means light). Her skin is a pure snow white along with her hair. Her eyes are a beautiful sky blue.

Another year later, our second son is born and we name him Yami (meaning darkness). His skin is blacker than obsidian, his hair is dark green, and his eyes are golden.

I absolutely love my three children and my life couldn't be any better. It appears that I've finally found that one person who could tame my wild side. I couldn't be any happier.

WELL THAT'S IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP AND I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT A SEQUEL. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.


End file.
